Creepy Creek
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Craig cannot handle the relationship anymore and breaks up with Tweek. Tweek, however, has other plans.


**This is a creepy Creek fic, you have been warned.**

_-loo loo loo I've got some apples-_

Craig was shaking just thinking about him, he just couldn't handle it anymore. Tweek was becoming obsessed, he wanted noting other than to be with Craig. Craig needed space and time for himself. It was creeping him out. He had to end it. He picked up his phone and told tweek to meet him at the school. Tweek, of course, agreed eagerly.

Tweek rushed to the school and jumped around in excitement. He couldn't wait for Craig to show up. Once he did, Tweek pounced kissing his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. Craig screamed at himself internally for not preparing. He forced Tweek off and told him to sit down. Then, Craig began his tale.

The two were good in the begging, but now Tweek was to clingy and it creeped him out. Tweek got a blank look on his face, nodded, and left. No longer twitching, silent. It was the calmest Craig had ever seen him. Were the shakes an act? He didn't know, but he ran home locked the doors and windows, finally at peace.

Then he remembered it was Sunday. He'd have to see Tweek at school the next day.

**"FUCK!"**

The next day was worrisome for Craig. A bunch of kids had already texted him, informing him of how mean he must have been to tweek, or something similar. Turns out Cartman has the school under surveillance and everyone saw how he broke up with Tweek. Craig shrugged, unaffected. He was supposed to be the emotionless one anyway.

Craig slipped on his backpack and headed off to school, his sister following close behind.

Once Craig reached the school he noticed that his classroom looked odd, with the lights on much brighter than normal, then they faded. Craig blinked and shook his head. Must have been his imagination.

But it wasn't. Inside the building Tweek was messing with the power, heat, along with some wepons. He needed to get back at Craig. He needed Craig, and he just abandoned him! He was pissed. He needed revenge.

Craig entered the classroom and sat in his desk, almost fliping off Mr. Garrisson for his stupid lesson plan on the board. Downton Abby? Really? How stupid. That was, until tweek entered the room.

Tweek, being prepared, entered with warrior paint on his face, 2 machine guns strapped to his back, about 4 knives on his belt, and two shotguns in his left and right hands. Everyone was gobsmacked. How was he so calm, and how the hell did he get into school with all those weapons? Tweek sat down in his desk and while the students cared Mr. Garrison took no note of the weaponry and just got started with class.

"Okay children, today we will be doing show and tell then a review of Downton Abby. Any volunteers for Show and tell?" Tweek began to shake. "Come on now children, don't be shy." Tweek raised his hand. Kids were a bit panicked, what was the, already crazy, kid going to do? Tweek calmly walked to the black bord and began to speak.

"Craig, you were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water. You broke my heart. You claimed we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further, what with my twitches and all." Kids were getting worried, as Tweek was laughing in between words, and had a pretty good grip on his guns.

"Now, now, Craig, you may be wondering why I am just talking to you. It's because I don't give a fuck what the other kids say. I love you, and you crushed me. I'll get a new love but right now, I'm back for the hope that you've stolen. The hope of a future full of love."

Tweek aimed his gun at Craig's head, causing a panic and kids to drop to the ground. Craig, however, couldn't move and just sat shaking staring at Tweek, completely afraid, shown through his eyes.

"Now you may be wondering, if I'm even human at this point, and it's true, I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me. And you may wonder if I'm a villain, but I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching. You are. You steal people's affection and souls and shatter them to the ground by being heartless and emotion free. And now, you can just say goodbye to your pretty little existence, same with a good number of the kids in here!" Tweek checked his aim and shot for Craig's head.

Kenny however had a different plan than Tweek. He jumped up from the ground, blocking Craig from being hit, then pulled out his own gun, used for necessary suicide attempts, and shot Tweek in a manner so he would live, but would not be able to harm anyone else.

Once Craig snapped out of his trance he embraced Kenny on the ground and asked him, "Why would you do that for me?" Kenny just smiled and said, "I love you man, and I'll be back before you know it."

Kenny was right, he was brought back to life again, but this time, someone remembered, and that person would never tell another soul, with the exception of Kenny, because he owed Kenny a life debt.

**-I bet you all know to whom the last line refers to.-**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Maybe I'll add more, maybe I won't. Depends on the response and if I have enough motivation.**


End file.
